The present invention relates to racks for the storage of bicycles, and in particular, to a simple rack design providing high-density storage for multiple bicycles of differing sizes.
A wide variety of bicycle racks have been developed to provide storage for bicycles. Many of these racks are quite complicated and difficult to manufacture or use. Some racks can store only a single bicycle or otherwise offer little savings in storage space.
What is needed is a space-saving, mechanically simple bicycle rack that works with multiple bicycles of different styles and shapes. Ideally, such a rack would be easily installed and used in a pre-existing structure, such as a garage.